The Black Death
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Belle and the Beast visit Paris, and Belle learns more about her mother and her past. When they return to the castle, Belle gets an unexpected sickness. The sickness affects her because she might lose her life, but it also affects Beast because he is in love with her. Can Beast save Belle before she dies and before the last petal falls? Will Belle fall in love with Beast?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In Paris…

Belle and the Beast had traveled to Paris by the enchanted book the enchantress left behind. The Beast had wanted Belle to go to the place she has always wanted to go: Paris. She wanted to see what it was like in Paris… how big or small, remarkable things about Paris, and, most of all, why her parents loved Paris so much. In the library, Belle spotted the book while the Beast was putting books back in the shelves.

She asked, "What is this book about?" The book was showing a map of the world, and it was also glowing. He asked, "What? Which one?" She stared at the book's page, and said, "This one." He walked over to her, and he smiled and explained, "This is an enchanted book. The enchantress left this book behind after she cursed me and the servants. This book will take you to any place in the world that you dream of seeing."

Belle was excited because she could feel her past coming back to life when she thought of going to Paris at that moment. Maybe even seeing her mom's old things, or what exactly happened to her. Her father never came upon the story of how she died, but Belle was always determined to find out.

Beast asked, "Is there a certain place that you would like to visit in the world?" She smiled and replied, "Paris. My parents loved Paris." Beast said, "Oh, I love Paris, too. It is a fascinating town." Belle asked, "How do I take us there?" He smiled and held her hand. Beast explained, "Point to Paris on the book…" He lead her hand to where Paris is located, and he said, "Now… close your ways and visualize going there…"

Belle closed her eyes, and thought of her past. All she could remember was her father and herself in the cottage they live in now. All Belle wanted to see so badly was Paris, and she was hoping to open her eyes in the town. Beast was still holding her hand, and he chuckled. She asked, with her eyes still closed, "Are we there?" His reply was, "Open your eyes, Belle…" When she opened her eyes excitedly, all she saw was a dusty, crumbly attic.

Her smile of excitement faded, and she walked around the attic. She saw some drawings… drawings that she had drawn herself. Beast said, "Well, we're in Paris. What would you like to see first?" Belle looked around in disappointment, and she saw a tiny crib. She said sadly, "Paris is so much smaller than I imagined." Beast said, "Well, it is, but there are many things to tour." Belle bent down next to the crib, and saw a drawing in it.

The drawing showed Belle as a baby, and her mother holding her. It was a drawing of the painting her father had painted. Belle could not believe that she took her and the Beast to Paris, the town that was fascinating to him, but disappointing to Belle. Then, Belle thought of the song her father sang as she walked in the cottage a few days back…

She sang, "This is the Paris of my childhood… these were the borders of my life…" She stood up from the crib, and searched the attic for her past. Beast would dreamily watch her because it was obvious that he was proud of himself. Belle looked at every object she saw, thinking of her as an infant.

She sang, "In this crumbly, dusty attic… where an artist loved his wife…" She looked at the drawing of her and her mother, and sang, "Easy to remember.. harder to move on…" Belle could feel a wave of tears rushing up her eyes. Beast would listen to her soft voice sing sadly, and watch her smiling face turn into a melancholy frown.

Belle sang, with some tears falling, "Knowing the Paris of my childhood… is gone…" Belle bent down next to the crib again, and looked around the attic again. Beast asked sadly, "What happened to your mother?" Belle replied, "It was the only story Papa could not bring upon himself." Beast looked behind him, and Belle continued to watch him in sadness.

He found a mask… a doctor's mask. He picked it up, and explained, "A doctor's mask." Belle and Beast locked eyes, and she walked closer to him. He said, "Plague." Belle was in complete shock; she now knew that it would be hard on Papa to tell the story of how her mother died. Belle turned around… seeing a rose-shaped baby rattle.

She picked it up, and she kept having flashbacks of her as a baby. The rattle somehow made her remember her mother dying. Belle remembered everything that happened on the day of her mother's death…

….. _Flashback to Belle's mother's last day_ ….

Belle's mother was lying in her bed, with Maurice and a doctor by her side. She had sickly tears falling down her eyes, and the doctor closed his kit. He told Maurice behind the mask, "You must leave… now. Take your daughter with you." He left the room, and Maurice held his wife's hand.

She groaned while sobbing, "Go as far as you can. Take her with you, and raise her right." Maurice had tears falling down, and his wife sobbed, "Tell Belle that I loved her."

Maurice didn't want to leave his beloved wife, but he knew she was dying. Maurice handed his wife Belle's rattle, and she gave it a kiss right in the middle. Maurice let go of his wife's hand, and took the rattle from her. He ran to Belle's room, and carried a crying Belle out of the house.

He officially was a widow, and his daughter knew nothing of her sickly mother. All she had was the rattle with her mother's final kiss.

….. _End of Flashback_ …

Thinking of that moment made Belle cry harder than she ever had in her life. She bent down next to the crib she laid in before her mom died, and sobbed. She heard Beast say, "I'm sorry I ever called your father a thief… I'm sorry about your mother."

Belle would continue to sob, and she kissed the rattle in the same spot her mother did. Belle looked up at Beast and said with sadness, "Let's go home." She looked at Beast with wet eyes, and he looked at her with sorrow. He felt so bad for her… he totally forgot about his own mother. The woman he was in love with experienced the same thing with her mother.

He smiled because he knew that she wanted to go back to the castle. He held her hand, and he said, "Close your eyes… imagine the castle…" Belle did what he told her to do, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Beast's library.

Once they were in the library, she said, "Thank you so much for taking me to Paris. I now know more about my past. I can't thank you enough." They both smiled at each other, and he said, "Don't worry. I'll do anything for you." She hugged him, and he returned the hug, feeling chills in his bones.

Belle and Beast were great friends. Beast was in love with Belle, but she only really liked him. Beast is so close to breaking the spell… he knows the perfect way to break it… a dance with Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Asking Her to the Dance

Beast knew that he was in love with Belle. No doubt about it; all he wanted was Belle in his life, and Belle to be in love with him. If he can get Belle to fall in love with him before the last petal falls, his life would be back to normal. Ever since he and Belle warmed up to each other, he became more kind and gentle, yet shy. He was nervous to embarrass himself in front of her, so he tried making her laugh with him, not at him.

On the other hand, Belle is confused about her feelings; she does not know if she is in love with Beast, but she knows that she likes him a lot. She enjoyed hanging out with him, reading to him, eating with him, everything. She felt really bad for thinking that he was a monster and was born a beast. She has learned more about his past and his curse, and she is willing to help him and the servants.

Belle was sitting in her bedroom in her bed, staring at the rattle she had as a baby. She said, "I can't believe I found this. I can't believe my mom died from a disease. I can't believe… I can't believe I discovered my past." She looked out the window, and she felt tears coming up her eyes. She sobbed while looking at the rattle, "Oh Mom, why did you have to die? Why did the disease come to you and not me? I wish you could've been here to experience my life, and to see me hang out with a beast. I really… I really miss you. I just wish you were here to see me all the time, like Papa."

She laid her head on her pillow, and sobbed with the rattle close to her face. Every other second, she would look at the rattle, thinking of Paris. The Paris that was smaller than she imagined, the Paris that held all her past, the Paris her parents loved, especially, the Paris the Beast took her to. Belle said, "He took time out of his day to take me to Paris. That was too nice of him to do that. He… cares about me… and I care about him."

Beast then knocked on the door of her bedroom. Belle asked, "Who is it?" Beast replied, "Belle, it's me, Beast." She had a slight smile come upon her face, and she said, "Come in." He walked in with a smile on his face, and she greeted him with a smile.

He walked over to her bed, and sat by her. He asked, "How are you doing? I know you left Paris feeling… sad. Are you okay?" She said, "Yeah… um, I just… had these weird flashbacks of my mother, and they couldn't go away." Beast said, "You know, my mom died from the exact same thing." Belle asked, "A plague?"

He nodded and explained, "The thought of a plague killing my mother kills me. It was really heartbreaking for me, but not really my father. She died when I was five-years-old, and I couldn't get her off my mind after that. Then, I grew up like my father, which caused me to turn into a beast. I put myself under this spell, and it's my fault that my servants are breakable objects."

Belle put her hand on his paw, and she said, "I'm sorry about your mother. I know it is hard because… I have experienced not having a mother all my life." Beast said, "I have something to tell you… before it's too late." She asked, "Yes?"

He said, "I… really care about you, Belle. I hope you care about me. That's why I took you to Paris. It's because I really care about you, and I'll do anything for you."

That made her smile, and it made her day. He smiled when she smiled, and she said, "I… am really glad that you care about me. I care about you also. I am going to try and help you break the spell."

He asked, "Are you sure? It's going to be a hard task to do." She said smiling, and holding his paw, "I don't care. I like hard tasks. Everybody in my village says that I don't fit in…and they say that I'm a funny girl. They certainly aren't complimenting me." He said, "Oh… I'm sorry… Your village sounds terrible."

She giggled and said, "Almost as lonely as your castle." He chuckled after that, and he said, "I also have another thing to ask you." She said, "Ask me anything." He smiled and asked, "Will you… uh, go to a dance with me?"

Her face lit up; she loved dancing. Belle smiled and said, "Yes." Beast gave her a confused, but excited face and asked, "Really?! You'll be willing to dance with me?" She said, "Yes. I will dance with anyone. The only people I will not dance with are Gaston and the villagers who make fun of me." Beast asked, "Who's Gaston?"

Gaston. The person who has fallen in love hard with Belle…because of her good looks. Belle does not like him because he is rude and conceited. He is so full of himself, and Belle does not like how he loves her because of her looks. Belle thinks you should fall in love because of a person true qualities, such as personality. Looks is the last thing you need to worry about when you fall in love, Belle thought.

She explained, "He's this hunter that lives in my village, but he doesn't make fun of me. He is… the meanest person I know. He is so full of himself, and he loves me because of my looks, not my personality. He does great things so I can love him in return, when I don't like him at all. He's boorish and brainless, and he tries to force me into marrying him."

Beast chuckled and said, "Wow, you must really dislike him." Belle nodded, and she said, "But yeah, I will most certainly dance with you." Beast explained, "It's because you're making everything so beautiful, and I just thought that we should have a dance tonight. I… never thought you'd say yes."

She said, "I'll dance with you because you don't make fun of me, and you seem nice enough to dance with me. No one else would want to dance with me." Beast just kept smiling dreamily at her, and he said, "Well, it'll be tonight. It'll be in the dance room. Okay?" Belle said, "Okay."

He got up from her bed, and they kept smiling at each other until Beast was completely out of the room. Outside of her room, Beast quietly cheered to himself. He said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! She's going to dance with me! She might fall in love with me! Oh, this is so great!" Then, he ran off into his bedroom to get ready because it took him quite a while to get all nice and neat.

Belle seemed really excited for the dance also. She also got ready right when Beast exited the room. Before she got ready, she looked at her rattle. She smiled and said, "Mom… I found someone. Someone who cares for me, and someone that I actually… might fall in love with. I hope you're proud of me."

It was officially obvious that Beast loved Belle… and Belle almost loved Beast. The rose has four petals left, and the last one falls… tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something's Wrong

Beast was taking a bath because he wanted to look and smell nice for Belle at the dance they were having later that day. His servants were helping him get ready. Plumette scrubbed him in the bath while the others listened to him, and help him prepare the dance.

Beast said, "Well, I saw her in her bedroom, and I asked her if she wanted to dance tonight because she was making everything look so beautiful. I never imagined she'd actually say yes. Oh, what was I thinking?"

He was washing his face, and Lumiere said, "No, Master! You did the right thing. The rose only has four petals left which means that tonight is the night! You need to tell her how you feel." Beast stood up in the bath, soaked in water, and he said, "I feel like a fool. She'll never love me!" He shook off the water, and Lumiere said, "Do not be discouraged."

Water flew on Lumiere, and he spit it out of his mouth. He lit up his candles, and said, "She is the one!" Beast walked over to the mirror, and told Lumiere, "I wish you would stop saying that!" He sat in a chair in front of the mirror, and all his servants surrounded him. He said with an angry sigh, "There is no one!"

Lumiere asked, "You care for her, don't you?" Beast nodded with a smile, and Lumiere suggested, "Well then, woo her with beautiful music, and romantic candlelight." Plumette flew to Beast's face and said, "Yes, and when the moment's just right…" She shook her feathers and giggled. Then, she flew away from him, and he asked, "Well, how will I know?" Cogsworth said, "You'll feel slightly nauseous."

He always had stupid advice for things like this. Beast gave him an "are you serious" look and Mrs. Potts said, "Just don't be so nervous, and tell Belle how you feel. Tell her everything because if you don't, I promise you'll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your days!" Beast had a scared look on his face, and Lumiere said, "Well, we better clean you up so you feel confident enough to dance with Belle!"

They started with his hair, while Plumette put on his face makeup that he used to wear back then. Lumiere said, "Start with the hair!" They continued to do his hair, and they then polished his nails and horns. Lumiere said, "Polish the horns and nails!" Once they polished his nails, they helped Plumette put on his makeup. Lumiere said, "Then, the makeup!" The coat hanger put a gray-haired wig on his head. They were finally finished with him.

Beast turned in his chair, and smiled at his reflection while the others were disgusted. Lumiere jumped in front of the mirror and said, "Okay… I can fix this." Beast's smile faded, and he said, "I'm sure she looks better than me."

In Belle's room, she was all ready for the dance. She had a beautiful, yellow dress on, her hair all put up nicely, nice shoes, and stunning makeup on her face. She turned around in front of the wardrobe and she exclaimed, "Oh, beautiful! Beautiful!" Belle smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She chuckled happily, and the wardrobe said, "Just one more finishing touch." Then, beautiful sparkles from the chandelier flew down onto Belle's dress.

Belle said, "Thank you so much. I love it." The wardrobe said, "Thanks! I am glad you do. I hope you have a good time…" Then, she doze off into sleep like she always does. Belle said, "I hope he likes it. I think I look beautiful…" Then, Belle's smile faded because her stomach was turning.

She gagged, and ran to the bathroom. She was vomiting… badly. She then stood up from the toilet, and walked to her bed, but on her way to the bed, she collapsed on the door. Belle was gasping and breathing heavily. How did she get this sick at this moment?

Her stomach was in massive pain, and every time she moved, she groaned in pain. Belle was sobbing, and she groaned, "W-What h-happened?" Belle could not move because she was feeling so sick. She looked up at the ceiling, and tried sliding on the floor to get to the bed. After five seconds of sliding, Belle felt dizzy and stopped moving.

She looked at the door, which was blurry. Everything she saw was blurry… she could not see straight. Belle gasped, and then closed her eyes. She was not dead, but she had gotten sick really bad at that moment. Belle doze off into a deep sleep from her sickness.

Beast was finished getting dressed for the dance. Once he was ready, he looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled and said, "I hope she likes it. I think I look good." He walked to his door, but Lumiere opened it before he could. Beast asked, "What?" Lumiere said in a panic, "Belle collapsed on the floor! She's in her dress, but she is on the floor, not moving!"

Beast's heart stopped; he was scared now. He roared, "What?!" Then, he ran fast to her room and opened her door. He was breathing hard when he saw Belle on the floor. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever, but she was not moving. He bent down next to her, and put her head in his hand. He said, "Belle? Are you okay? Belle?"

No response from her; Beast felt tears come up his eyes, and he said, "Oh no!" He put his head against her chest, making sure that her heart is still beating. Good thing, it was still beating. Beast said, "Come on, Belle! I know you're alive! Wake up!" Cogsworth came in and asked, "Do you need anything, Master?!" Beast replied, "Go! Get a doctor! Belle needs major help!" Cogsworth asked, "How am I supposed to do that?!" Beast cried, "Just get a doctor!"

Cogsworth ran out of the room, and Beast picked up Belle and laid her in her bed. He sat next to her, and he was crying. He cried, "Belle, please wake up! I need you here with me! I can't live without you!" Belle would still not wake up, and Beast cried hard in her chest.

He was devastated that Belle would not wake up. He really wanted her to wake up, but she wouldn't. He had decided to stay by her side the whole way. Even the Beast's servants who found out were devastated.

About ten minutes later, Belle finally wakes up, but she is still sick. She is even worse than when she fell asleep. Beast said in excitement, "Belle! You're awake!" She coughed and asked, "What's wrong with me?" Beast put his paw on her cheek, and he had tears falling down his eyes.

He said with tears falling, "I don't know. All I know is that Lumiere told me you were not waking up." She coughed, and groaned in pain. She said, "I don't feel normal. I feel really sick. Which I think I am." Beast was so heartbroken; there was no way she was going to love him now. She can barely talk or move. Beast knew that he would live the rest of his life as a beast now.

Belle groaned, "You…don't have to stand by me." She coughed and almost gagged. Beast still had tears running down his eyes. He held her hand, and said, "Belle… I never want to leave you. I… just won't and I can't. I… I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's Really Wrong

Belle looked at Beast and asked, "What?" Beast replied, "Belle, you mean everything to me because you are everything to me. I can't find another girl like you because you are so different from them, but in a good way. All the other girls would run away and make fun of me, while you are willing to spend time and talk to me. You are also very beautiful, and that's why I am in love with you."

Belle gave him a smile, and she said, "I'm… surprised that… you love me. No one else… would ever love me." Beast held her hand and he was still upset. She held his paw, and he said with tears falling down, "Please tell me you are not going to die." Belle did her best at laughing, and she replied, "I'm… not going to… die. I'm just… really sick."

Beast asked, "Do you think I can break the spell?" Those words shocked Belle, and she asked, "How many… petals are left?" Beast replied sadly, "Three. The last one falls tonight. There's no way I can break it. You're my only hope." Belle smiled and explained, "Just because… I'm sick… doesn't mean I can't… help you break… the spell."

He asked, "Are you sure? How can you fall in love with me when there's three petals left?" Belle replied, "Trust me… I can… help you." He smiled and said, "Cogsworth and Lumiere are getting help. Don't worry. We will find out what is wrong with you. We will help you." She held his hand and said, "Thank… you." He replied, "You're welcome. I'll do anything for you."

She smiled, and then closed her eyes to sleep. Beast slowly walked out of the room, and when he closed the door, he slid down to the ground and sobbed in his paws. He whispered to himself while sobbing, "I can't believe she's sick. She's sick. There's no way she'll love me now. I might as well give up."

Chip then walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay, Master?" Beast looked up at Chip with sad eyes, and he tried to smile. He said sadly, "Oh, Chip, I'm… not fine." He continued to sob, and Chip asked, "What's wrong?" Beast replied sadly, "Well, Belle is really sick. She's so sick that she can barely walk or talk. And… I'm in love with her, and the last petal falls tonight. I don't think she can fall in love with me in that amount of time."

Chip looked at him and said, "It's going to be alright, Master. You never know. She might even love you right now." Chip winked at Beast, and he gave him a confused look. Chip giggled and then he ran off.

Inside Belle's room, she was sleeping, but she had heard Beast and Chip talking. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but the door. She quietly said, "I can't… believe he loves me… back." Belle happened to be in love with Beast, also. She can barely talk so that's why she hasn't expressed all her feelings yet. Belle felt tears coming up her eyes because Beast was sad.

Belle slowly got the blanket off her body, and she groaned because she was freezing. She slowly moved her feet on the floor, and she was breathing heavily. She was hurting everywhere, including her legs. Belle sat up very slowly, and then started crying in pain. She cried, "It hurts!" Then, she thought of Beast, who was now the love of her life. On Beast's side, Belle was the love of his life, so it is official, they are in love.

Belle stood up, very wobbly. Her legs were shaking, and she was sweating. Belle took a step and groaned in pain. She said, "I've got to… get to Beast… and tell him… I love him." After five minutes of walking to the door, Belle opened the door very slowly. When the door opened, she collapsed on the floor in pain. She couldn't do it anymore; walking, talking, everything. Her sickness was really getting to her, and it was very painful.

At the West Wing, Beast was standing next to the rose, which now had two petals left. His paw ran across the cold glass that was holding the rose. He said sadly, "It's hopeless. I'm so sorry, Belle. I wish you weren't sick. Everything would be better if you were better." He looked out at the balcony and said, "It's all my fault." Then, Cogsworth and another man walked into the West Wing.

Beast turned around, and Cogsworth said, "I got a doctor. Sorry it took a while." The doctor said, "Bonjour. Where is the girl?" Beast walked out, and the doctor followed him. The doctor was not scared of them, which was unusual. When they reached the hallway of Belle's room, they saw Belle on the floor. Beast gasped, "Belle!" He ran to her, and picked her up. The doctor came up to them, and Belle did not move at all.

The doctor said, "Lay her in her bed. I will figure out what is wrong with her." Beast's tears fell on Belle, and he laid her gently in her bed. The doctor put on a mask, just like they saw in Paris. Beast looked at the mask in a shock, and he asked, "May I stay in here?" The doctor said, "Yes." Belle still was sleeping, and the doctor pulled out a thermometer. Beast still had tears falling down, and the doctor woke up Belle. He said, "Mademoiselle, it's the doctor." He gave her a little shake, and she finally woke up after he shook her twice.

Belle's eyes were bloodshot, and she asked, "Who are you?" The doctor replied, "I'm the doctor. I am going to need you to open your mouth." Belle gave him a look and asked, "Why?" The doctor replied, "I'm going to take your temperature. I want to figure out this sickness because I might know what it is." He put the thermometer in her mouth, and waited about twenty seconds

Beast prayed that her temperature was not too high or low. He prayed that Belle would be okay. The thermometer beeped and the doctor looked at it. Beast asked nervously, "What's her temperature?" The doctor replied, "104.5. That's… pretty high. I know what she has already." Belle groaned and Beast asked, "What is it?" The doctor explained, "Well, she's been vomiting, coughing, groaning, according to your clock. Her temperature is high…"

Beast asked anxiously, "What is it?!" The doctor replied, "I helped her mother, also. She has the Black Death." Belle's eyes went halfway shut to all the way open. Beast was in complete shock, and he felt tears coming up again. Belle asked, "What? You… helped my… mother?"

The doctor said, "Yes, I did. I know who you are." Beast asked with tears falling down, "What should I do?" The doctor replied, "Stay away from her as possible. I will come daily now. We can't give up on her." Beast knew he couldn't stay away from Belle… he loved her too much to not be far away from her.

Belle asked, "Why does… he have to… stay away?" Beast could not stop his tears from falling, and the doctor said, "Or he might get it, too." Belle looked at Beast's sad eyes, and she asked, "Can… he stay for… just a… minute?" The doctor sighed, "Fine. Only ten more minutes. He can't stay long." The doctor got up and left the room, leaving the lovers together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "I Don't Want to Leave You…"

Beast looked at Belle with all the sadness he was feeling. She was worried herself that she would not make it because she wanted to stay with Beast forever. They still held hands, and Beast told Belle, "I'm going to make sure you live, Belle. I am going to be by your side all the time until you get better." Belle smiled and said, "The doctor said… you can't… stay long."

Beast said, "I don't care. I don't want to leave you. I just won't. I love you so much." Hearing those words made Belle hurt even more. She felt like she was going to die, but she didn't want to leave him either. Belle coughed and smiled. She asked, "How many… petals are… left?" Beast replied sadly, "One… there's no way I'm going to break it now." Belle said, "Don't… say that. You… will break it… I know… you will."

Beast asked, "How am I going to make you fall in love with me when there's two petals left?" Belle knew she loved him, and she just wanted to tell him right there… before the petal fell. Belle replied smiling, "You… don't have to… make me… now." Beast was confused; he asked, "What?" Belle replied, "You love me… back…" Beast's eyes lit up, and he asked excitedly, "What?!"

Belle said smiling, "You… heard me… I… love you… Beast." Beast wanted to explode with joy; he knew the spell would be broken. He cried, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I was able to get you to love me back! Yes! The spell would be broken now!" Belle laughed, but painfully. Beast's tears were full of joy now, and in the West Wing, the last petal fell. Both of them were excited, and then Agathe, from Belle's village, walked in.

They both looked at her, and she said, "You both love each other. You both expressed your love for each other before the last petal fell. I must now transform you back into a human, Adam." Beast grew a smile, and so did Belle. Agathe lifted up her hands, and then a light grew around Beast. He was lifted up in the air, and Belle watched in awe as Beast turned into a human.

The transformation was complete after thirty seconds, and when Beast landed on the ground, he chuckled. He said, "I'm… human again." He looked at his hands and feet, which were not paws now. He turned around and looked at Belle, who was still sick badly. After Beast's transformation, Agathe disappeared into the air. Beast's name was Adam, the name Belle loved after Agathe called him that.

Adam went over to Belle and sat on her bed. He held her hand, and she said, "I'm glad you're… a human… it feels… nice to hold… your hand." Adam asked, "If I turned back into a human, how did she not cure you? She saw me mourning over your sickness. I wanted you to become better more than turning into a human again." Belle's eyes slowly started to shut, but she tried her hardest to keep them open.

She said, "You're spell… was more important… than my sickness… I'm just glad… you're back… who cares… about me?" Adam felt his tears of sadness coming back; he could not believe that she was still sick. He wanted her to be normal, not sick. He said with tears falling, "I care about you, Belle. More than anything. I wish she cured you before she cured me. Now it's too late."

He kissed her hand, and she said, "Please… don't do that… you'll get… sick." He said, "I don't care, Belle. I'd rather be sick with you than leave you hanging." She said to him smiling, "Please… go… you can't stay… long… just know that… if I die… I will always… love you." Adam had many tears falling down, and he said, "I love you more than anything. I will make sure you don't die. You mean everything to me!" She smiled, and closed her eyes.

Adam hoped that she would not die. He wanted her to live forever so that he could live with her, marry her, start a family with her, everything. She let go of his hand and fell into a deep sleep. He knew his ten minutes was up; he sobbed quietly as he walked out of her room. When he walked out, he sat right next to Belle's door and sobbed. It felt good to cry into human hands and not paws. He looked at himself in disgust, feeling angry that his wish of turning back into human happened instead of Belle becoming healthy.

The doctor wanted him to stay far away from Belle, which made him even angrier. He knew Belle needed him more than anything. Lumiere, now a human, came up to him and said, "Oh, my Prince!" He bowed and Adam looked at him. He smiled and stood up, and he said to Lumiere, trying to hold back tears, "Hello, old friend." They hugged and Adam chuckled with tears still falling. When they separated, Lumiere saw Adam's tears.

He said, "Oh, Master, I know it's hard. It's hard to see the person you love suffer a very deadly sickness." Adam sobbed, "It's just weird how she randomly got it, and that her mother had it, too. All I wanted was for her to be normal, and for me to be a human at the same time. I only have half of that. I'm scared that she's going to die."

Lumiere said, "Master, I talked to the doctor, and he said that you can stay with Belle as long as you want, but when he's there, you have to be in a different room. He understands that Belle really needs you, and she loves you so much." Adam said, "I promised her that I will make sure she lives. I will not let her die. That's the very last thing I want for her." Lumiere explained, "I know, Master. You two love each other, and it's obvious that you don't want her to die. No one in this castle wants her to die. We all love her."

Adam sobbed in Lumiere's shoulders, and then Chip and Plumette, now humans, came up to them. Chip said, "You're a human now, Master." Adam looked at the charming little boy, and he said, "And so are you." Plumette bowed to him and he gave her a nod. Plumette said, "I'm sorry, Master. I know you want her better." Adam replied, "Yes. I am going to find out how she got the Black Death."

Then, he thought of going to Paris… where everything Belle's mother touched laid in the attic they visited. That made him think that everything she touched there caused her sickness. Wait, no. He thought of her rattle… she kissed the rattle… Adam said, "Wait… I think I know what started this." Lumiere asked, "What do you think?" Adam said, "We visited Paris earlier… Belle saw everything from her infant years, including the years her mother was still alive. She brought home her rattle as a baby… she kissed it… her mother kissed it also… the rattle started it because it still had her mother's sickness on it."

All of them were in shock; it was crazy to think that a baby rattle started Belle's deadly sickness, but it must have been true. Adam really wants to stop this before Belle possibly dies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding More About the Black Death

Adam was so determined to figure out what started Belle's sickness, or the Black Death. He and Belle were probably the smartest people in the area, yet he didn't know how to cure the Black Death. Overnight, Adam's castle had transformed into the beautiful castle it was before the spell. All his servants were now humans, and they were overjoyed that Adam had fallen in love, and they girl fell in love with him. The bad thing is that the girl he fell in love with is very sick. Adam was next to Belle all night; he didn't care what the doctor said about being far away from her.

In Belle's bedroom, Adam and Belle were holding hands. Even though she was asleep, she was still holding his hands. She knew it was his hand, and she would hold it every time she is with him. Adam would wait until she woke up to talk to her, but he had an idea that might wake her up. He smiled and said, "'My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep.'"

Belle's eyes slowly opened because she recognized that quote… from her favorite play _Romeo and Juliet_. He knew that she loved Shakespeare and especially that play. He chuckled when she slowly woke up. She smiled, and once her eyes were more than halfway open, he said, "'The more I give to thee.'" Belle joined in and they said in unison, "'The more I have, for both are infinite."

Hearing Belle speak made Adam smile widely. He chuckled, "I suppose you know that quote from-." Belle finished his sentence, "Romeo and Juliet. My… favorite play." He said smiling, "I just said that to wake you up. I love talking to you." Belle smiled and she said, "I bet… you do because… I do, too." She still had trouble talking, which made Adam pretty upset because she was still very sick.

Adam said, "Belle, I promise you that I am going to help you. I do not want you to suffer this sickness anymore. I will find out how to get rid of this sickness. I promise you that." Belle said, "I know that… I'm going to… die soon." Hearing those words made Adam's chest hurt. He did not want her to die, especially that young. She was younger than him, most likely seventeen years old, and he was twenty-one. She was still a teenager; he knew that she wanted to live until her heart grew old.

Adam held her hand, and said, "I don't think you're going to die at this age. I will make sure you live longer, and… I'll make sure you live with me." Belle smiled and said, "Please… don't stay… by me… very long… You'll… get sick… yourself." Adam said, "I care more about you than me. It is now my job to make sure you get rid of this sickness." Belle smiled because she loved how they cared about each other. She said, "Thank you… and… I love you." Adam smiled and said, "Belle, I love you more than you think. I am going to help you." He knew she didn't want him to do this, but he kissed her hand again.

She smiled, and then he walked out of her room. Adam told himself, "You're going to help her. You can help her. She needs you." He sighed, and he asked, "But, how do I find out more about the Black Death?" He thought of many things… and he finally thought of one that he could do in the castle. He knew he had a big library, so he had decided to go look for a book about the Black Death. He then started heading to the library, even though everyone else was asleep.

When he walked in there, the library was as beautiful as it was before the spell. He chuckled happily, and he smiled and said, "It's back." He ran in there, and sighed happily. He said, "Everything is back." He then thought of Belle again, and he said, "Now I have to look for a book about the Black Death. I should have one…"

Adam searched the whole library for about an hour because his library was huge. The closest book about the Black Death that he found was about sickness and disease. He opened it, and he turned to the index. As he searched, he said, "Black Death… Black Death… Black Death." He finally found Black Death, and he turned to the page.

Under the subheading, Adam read all the info about it. He said while reading it, "The Black Death was one of the most devastating pandemics in human history, resulting in the deaths of an estimated 75 to 200 million people in Eurasia and peaking in Europe in the years 1346-1353…" He seemed shocked when he saw the word "death", and he yelled, "Deaths?!" He knew this was a terrible disease, and he was very concerned about Belle dying. He continued to read, "Spreading throughout the Mediterranean and Europe, the Black Death is estimated to have killed 30-60% or Europe's population. In total, the plague may have reduced the world population from an estimated 450 million down to 350-375 million in the 14th century."

After reading all that, he immediately went to find how to cure the Black Death. As he tried to find how to cure the Black Death, he told himself, "Come on… how do you cure it? Come on…" He didn't find anything about curing it, and he threw the book down in frustration. He yelled, "Great! If I can't help her, then she is going to die! I can't figure out how to cure it!" He then started sobbing in frustration, and then Lumiere came in the library.

Adam looked at him and he asked, "What is it, Lumiere?" He had many tears falling, and Lumiere said calmly, "Master, I heard you yelling and running to the library. I know we don't have a book about curing the Black Death, but maybe the village library does. The one Belle goes to." Adam claimed frustratedly, "That one is about one hundred times smaller than mine! There's no way they'll have one!" Lumiere walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

Adam was breathing heavily in anger, and Lumiere said, "If you love Belle so much, you would go to that library to see if they have a book about curing her sickness. You want to help her. Go to the library in the village and find a book." Adam knew he loved Belle so much that he would do anything for her. Lumiere was right this time; he will go to the library. Adam said, "Okay. I'll go." Lumiere smiled and said, "Good." He patted Adam on the back, and Adam started heading out to the village.

In Belle's room, she was in there with the doctor. The doctor put the thermometer in her mouth again, and felt her forehead at the same time. He had on the same mask that he wore when he first met her. The thermometer beeped and Belle asked, "What's my… temperature?" The doctor replied, "It's higher. 105.4 degrees…" Belle groaned, and she said, "I feel… hotter."

The doctor said, "I didn't expect you to get hotter. Tomorrow, I will check your temperature again, and give you some antibiotics. You're really close to overheating. I will warn everyone in the castle to stay as far away from you as they can. They cannot be around you any longer, or else they will get sick also. I'm pretty sure you would not want that for them." Belle replied, "No… I don't. Will… I die?" The doctor said, "I will do my very best to make sure you live. I tried hard on your mother, but hers was too strong. I will make sure you live, I promise." Belle smiled and said, "Thanks…" The doctor did his best, but he started believing the Black Death is overpowering Belle and her family.

When Adam arrived in the village, he looked around for the library. He was not used to the village, so he had a hard time finding places. He told himself, "Okay, you're doing this for Belle. You love her and she needs your help. You can find the library." He kept walking through the town…when he looked over at three girls standing together, they were dreamily staring at him and giggling. It was obvious that they thought he was handsome. Adam smirked at them, and he kept walking.

It happened every time he walked by girls about his age; they would stare at him and say, "He's handsome" or "I want him". Adam didn't know he was that handsome for many girls to think he's stunning. After five minutes of looking, he finally found the library… that was much smaller than his. He walked in and there stood the librarian, Pere Robert.

Adam smiled and Pere Robert greeted with a smile, "Bonjour, young man." Adam said, "Bonjour. I am looking for a book about a certain disease. About how to cure it." Pere Robert said, "Sure! What is this disease called?" Adam replied, "The Black Death." Pere Robert gasped and asked, "Is there someone in your family who has it?" Adam replied sadly, "I don't really have a family… it's the girl I love who lives with me. Her name's Belle." Pere Robert replied, "Oh no! I know Belle! Belle has it?!" Adam nodded sadly and Pere Robert said, "Sure thing. I will find it. I know I have a book about it."

He went over to a shelf to look for it and Adam looked out the window. He saw the town superstar, Gaston. He asked, "Who is that strong man out there?" Pere Robert looked towards Gaston and replied, "That's Gaston. Everyone adores him, but me, Belle and her father." Adam knew who Gaston was because Belle talked about him. She described him perfectly; very conceited and cocky, yet handsome. Adam whispered, "How does he love Belle?" Pere Robert said, "Here it is."

He walked over to Adam and handed him a book that was titled, "All About the Black Death". How did he have a book about it, and Adam didn't? This should work; Adam asked, "May I have this?" Pere Robert said, "Yes. Anything to help little Belle." They smiled and Adam said, "Thank you very much." Pere Robert nodded and Adam walked out of the library. Adam immediately opened the book to read how to cure the Black Death. He went to the table of contents, and thank goodness, he found a section titled, "How to Cure the Black Death".

Adam chuckled happily and immediately turned to the right page, and he read the page. As he read, he said, "If you want to cure the Black Death, you will need to take antibiotics. You need a lot of antibiotics, and it will stop the growth of the bacteria, most likely. Or you can go to an infectious disease doctor. If you really want to cure it, you would most likely use the antibiotics to cure it." Adam looked up from the book and said, "Medicine. That should do it. Don't worry, Belle. I'm going to help you."

He could simply ask the doctor she's been seeing for antibiotics. He knew that he would have the right things for this disease since he's already dealt with this. Belle needs both of them, but especially Adam because he deep-down cares and loves her. The doctor will really help her, he thought. He prayed each minute of the day that Belle would survive this disease and she could marry him. That's all Adam truly wanted at that moment. He could not stand the fact that Belle was close to dying. He knew she was getting worse, but he wanted to make sure she gets better, not worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Effects of the Antibiotics

The next day, the doctor came back to the castle to see Belle for a third time. Adam was in Belle's room with her, and he looked at her sickly body. Belle's eyes were barely open, and she asked, "Is the… doctor here… yet?" Adam replied, "No. Not yet. He should be here in a few minutes." Belle said, "Okay… good… I'm not… doing so well… today… I feel… worse than ever." Those words hurt Adam more than anything he's ever heard. He is trying so hard to help Belle because he loves her so much. Adam said, "I promise, Belle, I am going to help you. The doctor is going to help you. Everyone is on your side." He held her hand, and she smiled, with her eyes closing and then slowly opening.

Adam could feel the tears coming up his eyes, and then the doctor walked into her room. He said, "Young man, I wouldn't be holding her hand if I were you." Adam said angrily, "Listen, I know you're the doctor, but I love her so much. I am not leaving her side… ever." The doctor looked at Belle who was smiling and he said, "Alright then." He put on his mask and bent down next to Belle.

He asked, "How are you feeling today, Belle?" She replied the best she can, "I… feel even… worse than ever." The doctor said, "That is not good. Let me take your temperature again." Adam hoped that her temperature dropped, but according to Belle, he doubted it. The doctor put the thermometer in her mouth, and after twenty seconds, it beeped. He looked at it, and Belle coughed. The doctor said, "105.8. It got hotter." Belle groaned and Adam felt tears coming up, and spilling out his eyes.

The doctor pulled out a case he brought and said, "Here. I brought some medicine that should cure this disease. I brought some special medicine, and it shouldn't take very long to affect the disease." He pulled out to containers of liquid medicine, and Belle asked, "What… is that?" The doctor said, "It's medicine. You need to take to take two drinks of both of these every morning and night. I will still come here every day, and if your temperature drops, the medicine is working. If not, we will take you to the actual hospital to see if more professional doctors can help."

Belle groaned because she did not like taking medicine, and Adam asked, "How big are the drinks?" The doctor replied, "Just drink it for two seconds. It doesn't matter what order you drink them, but you have to drink these every morning and night. If not, there will be some harmful effects." Adam and Belle looked at each other, and he saw that her pupils were getting bigger. Her eyes could barely stay open, but she tried hard to keep them open.

Adam felt her head, and he said, "Her head feels like she's on fire." The doctor said, "So, I am going to leave you two with the medicine. Remember, two seconds and two drinks of each. Trust me, it will work. I have tested it on others and it works." Belle said, "Thank… you." Adam looked at her and her eyes were ninety percent shut. She was breathing heavily, and the doctor said, "I wish you luck." He closed his case, and left the castle.

Adam opened up a bottle of medicine and he said, "Okay, Belle. You are going to take this so you can get better." Belle groaned, "I… hate medicine." She coughed, and Adam said, "Please Belle. Take this for all of us. We want you to live." She groaned and said, "Fine…" Her eyes started to close, and he said, "Okay, take it now because you are about to sleep." He handed Belle the medicine, and when she held it, her hand was shaking rapidly.

Adam was afraid she was going to drop it or spill it, but she didn't. She took the first drink, and when she was done, she cried, "Oh goodness!" Adam smiled and said, "That's good. One more of that one, then two of the next one." Belle groaned and then took the second drink of the medicine. She handed the medicine to Adam and he closed the bottle. Belle then started coughing, and she stopped when he opened the next medicine. She said, "No Adam… please." Adam said, "I'm doing this for you."

She groaned, "It's… disgusting." He gave her the medicine and she looked at it. She groaned, and then took the first drink of it. She coughed, and then immediately took the second drink. Then she cried, "Oh… my goodness!" She handed Adam the medicine, and he put it away. Belle's eyes closed for a minute, and then they slowly opened. Adam rubbed Belle's head and he said, "You're going to be fine. The doctor said that medicine works well."

Belle smiled and said, "Thank… you Adam. I… love you… so much." Adam said, "I love you so much, too. Are you hungry?" She replied, "Yes… very." He asked, "Is there anything you would like?" She replied, "Anything… is fine." He said, "Okay. I will go downstairs and get you some food." They smiled, and Belle fell into a deep sleep. He walked out of her room, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Chip was in there with the chef. Chip said, "Bonjour, Master." Adam smiled at the young boy and he said, "Hi Chip. Do you think you can make Belle some food?" Chip said, "Yeah! Anything for Belle." The chef asked, "Is there anything she likes, Master?" Adam replied, "Just make her anything. She likes anything. Make sure you make it perfect." The chef nodded and went on to make Belle some food.

Chip asked, "Is Belle better?" Adam replied sadly, "No. She just took some medicine. The doctor said that she will feel better in a few days." Chip asked, "Why does she have the sickness?" Adam said, "Here. Just come out in the hall with me." They both walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. Chip asked, "Why does she have the sickness?" Adam replied, "Her… mother had it, too. But I don't think that's the reason."

Chip asked, "Why? Did her mother die from it?" Adam replied, "Yes, she did. I took her to Paris." Chip said, "Whoa! When?" Adam chuckled, "A few days ago. I used the enchanted book to take her there." Chip asked, "Cool! What did you see there?" Adam said, "According to Belle, she saw many drawings that she drew. She also saw her baby rattle from her infant years, and she saw her baby crib. She also saw-." Chip asked, "Wait, why was all that stuff there from her childhood?" Adam said, "That was the attic of her home or something… but she also saw the same doctor's mask that her doctor wears today." Chip asked, "So that's how you knew her mother died from a plague?"

Adam nodded and said, "Belle never knew what happened to her until she saw that mask. That killed her heart. She took her rattle here from the attic…" Chip asked, "What did she do?" Adam replied, "Belle had a flashback and saw that her mother kissed the rattle, so she did, too. After that, she got the sickness." Chip gasped and said, "She got it from the rattle." Adam nodded sadly and said, "I'm afraid so. I'm going to help her though because-." Chip finished his sentence, "Because you love her. You love her very much. We wouldn't be like this if you guys didn't love each other." Adam chuckled and said, "Oh yeah. I promise all of you, especially Belle, that she will get better. She will survive this." Chip smiled and said, "Good because we all love Belle. She's very special." Then, out of the blue, Chip hugged Adam. Adam smiled and hugged him back.

Upstairs in Belle's room, she woke up from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, everything in front of her was blurry. She seemed dizzy, and she started coughing. Belle asked herself, "What… is wrong… with me?" Then, she had to use the bathroom. She moaned, "Oh great." She moved her arms to the edge of the bed, and pulled herself up, very slowly. She groaned and coughed hard. She stood up and she couldn't stop wobbling. Belle moaned, "Oh… no." Then, she slowly walked to the bathroom.

She could barely see anything, including her feet. She reached the bathroom door after five minutes of walking forty feet. She opened the door, and closed it. She looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection very blurry. Then, she coughed very hard, and it wasn't a normal cough. She looked in the sink… and saw blood. She gasped and looked up in the mirror and saw blood dripping down her mouth. She cried, "Oh… my goodness!" Belle coughed hard again and even more blood flew out of her mouth. She didn't know why she was coughing up blood, but it was very bad.

Belle didn't know that the coughing up blood was coming from the medicine… she thought it was because of her sickness. After she coughed a few times, her whole mouth was red from all the blood. Then, she went to the toilet, which was still blurry, to cough up more blood. When she lifted her head up from the toilet, she started crying in pain. She slowly stood up and tried to walk out of the bathroom, but then she gasped and collapsed to the ground. The medicine was the reason why she was coughing up blood, becoming dizzy, and collapsing to the ground. Belle could barely breathe… she thought she was going to die in an instant.

It took the chef some time to make Belle's meal because he had to get it perfect. Nobody downstairs knew that Belle was more than halfway dead on the floor upstairs. Adam was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, and he asked the chef, "Is it almost done?" The chef replied, finishing up, "It… is…done!" Adam smiled, and the chef gave Adam a tray of food. It was the soup and tea that Belle loves. Adam said, "It's perfect. She'll love it." The chef bowed and said, "Take care of her, Master. She really needs you." Adam smiled and said, "I will take care of her. I love her." Then, he walked out of the kitchen and headed up to Belle's room.

He reached upstairs, and walked to Belle's room. He couldn't stand holding the tray because he was starving himself and he wanted the soup. He knew the soup was for Belle, so he didn't touch it. He said, "Belle, I have your food." Usually, she would say, "Come in", but he didn't hear anything. He asked, "Belle?" No answer; then he opened the door himself. When he walked in, he didn't see Belle.

He set the tray on the floor, and he asked in a panic, "Belle? Where are you?" He searched the room, but he did not find her at all. Then, he saw a shadow under the bathroom door. He said, "Oh no." He ran to the door, and opened it… seeing Belle on the floor. He gasped, and saw all the blood in the sink. He cried, "Belle!" Adam was officially shocked; he saw blood all over the sink and toilet, and Belle was on the floor, her heart beating rapidly. Adam felt many tears falling down, and he cried, "Lumiere! Come here! Lumiere!"

He yelled louder than he ever has. He knew Belle was in big trouble, and he was not going to wait on a doctor. He wanted to take her to the doctor's office. In an instant, Lumiere ran to Adam. He cried, "Oh no! What's wrong with her?!" Adam picked her up, and said, "I found her like this and there's so much blood in the sink! I'm taking her to the doctor's office! Nobody is stopping me!" Lumiere said, "We'll go with you, Master!" Adam ran as fast as he could, but Belle's weight slowed him down a little bit.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip all went with Adam to the doctor's office. Belle would not wake up, which most certainly concerned them. He cried on their way to the office because he was afraid that Belle would die right there in his arms. He had to go as fast as he could to help her. Everything she did in the bathroom was because of the medicine. The medicine was too harmful for Belle, which no one knew, including the doctor. He thought the medicine was perfect for the disease, but it wasn't. Nobody knew if Belle would survive, but they all hoped. Belle knew that that day was her last day…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Final Words

Adam and the servants were all in shock when Belle was coughing up blood and she was barely breathing on her bathroom floor. Nothing has shocked them that much; they didn't know if Belle was going to live because her heart is beating rapidly and she could barely breathe. Adam had his hand under Belle's head, and he would not stop sobbing. Lumiere told him, "Don't worry, Master. We will make sure she lives." They rode the little carriage that carried people to the village. There was no way they could carry Belle to the village all the way.

Adam said with tears falling down, "She is getting worse. Her heart beat is increasing, and her breathing rate is slowing down. The medicine she took did nothing!" He let the tears spill onto her chest and Chip said, "Master, you said the doctor said that the medicine worked on others. Why didn't it work on Belle?" Adam replied, "I'm not so sure, Chip."

All they wanted at that moment was for Belle to wake up. Wake up; that's all they wanted her to do. They couldn't stand watching her eyes stay closed. Their favorite girl was so close to dying, and they didn't know what to do anymore. Belle was still alive, but this might be her last day of living. Her mother died only a day after she got the Black Death. Belle was able to live a little longer with it, but her conditions were very much worse than her mother's.

Adam felt every tear rush down his face. He told Belle, "Oh please. Wake up for us. We need you awake Belle. We can't live without you." She could only keep her eyes closed. That is what she did best at that moment. If she were healthy, the best thing she could do was smile and kiss her lover. The rest in the carriage felt tears coming up their eyes as they watched the lovely prince try to wake up the beautiful young woman that he loved.

Adam held her hand, and he kissed Belle's head. He did not care one thing about what the doctor had told them. If he didn't give medicine that helped Belle, he didn't trust him. None of them did, but Adam really never did. Cogsworth said, "Master, we will be there shortly. Keep trying to wake her up." Adam gave Belle a little shake, and he sobbed, "Oh please, Belle! Wake up!" Belle's eyes opened very, very slowly.

Adam smiled and chuckled happily when she woke up and the rest of them smiled at each other. Belle coughed, and a few drops of blood flew up in Adam's face while the rest stayed in Belle's mouth. He smiled and wiped the blood off his face. Surprisingly, he was not disgusted; he knew she couldn't control it. Belle moaned, "I'm… so-sorry." Her speaking kept getting worse; she would stammer words and take pauses after one word.

Adam said, "Belle, I don't care. I know you can't help it." Chip asked, "Belle, are you going to make it? Are you going to live?" Belle's eyes almost closed all the way, and she said, "I… don't… kn-know. I… don't… think so." Those words struck them like getting stabbed in the heart. Mrs. Potts asked, "How do you feel?" Belle closed her mouth and coughed. They saw her swallow the blood that came up her mouth. She moaned, "I… think I'm… going to… die." I'm pretty sure their hearts were melting. Once she said that, they lost some faith, but they didn't lose all of it. Adam held her hand even tighter and he said, "You're not going to die. I promise you that!"

Belle replied, "I'm… sorry… but I… think I… am." Adam felt many tears fall down, and she said, "I… keep getting… hotter… and I'm… coughing up… so much blood." Lumiere asked, "Can you at least stay alive until we get to the doctor's office?" Belle replied, "I'm… not going… to make it." They all looked at her with sorrow in their eyes, and she said, "I… would like… to say… some final… words." They all were sobbing, but silently;

She smiled and said, "Ever since… I came here… I thought… Adam was going… to be so… mean and… hurt me… I never knew… he was a… prince and that… he had a… kind side to… him. I always… said that… I would escape… but once I… got to… know all… of you more… I had… second thoughts about… Adam…" Adam said, "Belle, even though I was rude to you at first, I would never hurt you. I already started loving you once you healed me after being attacked by the wolves. There was no way I could hurt you."

Belle smiled and continued, "I was… totally wrong about… you… I started… loving you when… you showed me… your library… I loved it… so much… after we came… back from Paris… I told my… mother that I found… the perfect man for… me… which was Adam… I could… see her being… proud of me… up in heaven…" Hearing those words made Adam smile widely, and he still had tears falling out his eyes.

She finished, "I wanted… to be with you… all the time, Adam… I could… not get you… off my mind… and I wanted to… marry you… and help you… break the spell… and I'm so glad… that you broke… the spell… you are… so charming… and I never knew… that someone like… you would fall… in love with… me… the villagers think… I'm weird… but you don't… that's why… I am overjoyed… that I met you… and I fell… in love with… you so much… you all are… very special to… me… I love you… all."

They all smiled at her and they said in unison, "We love you so much, too, Belle." She smiled and she said, "Now… I think… I have to leave… forever." That made their smiles fade, and Adam said, "Please don't leave! I love you too much for you to die! Please try and stay alive." Belle smiled and coughed, more blood spilling out her mouth. She said, "I'm… glad you… love me… because… I love you… the most, Adam." He begged, "Please! Stay with me!" He held her hand, and she said, "I'm… sorry. Good…bye."

Adam whispered, "No. No. No." Then, her eyes closed… and Belle breathed her final breath. The Black Death had overpowered her, and she let go of Adam's hand. She stopped breathing, and they all started sobbing. Adam cried, "No, Belle! No! Don't die on me! Come back!" He put his face on her chest, and did not hear one heartbeat. He knew she was dead; Adam cried even harder, "No! Belle come back! Please come back! Please! Don't die! I want you here with me!"

It was too late; Belle had already passed. All of them sobbed, and Chip cried hard in his mother's shoulder. Adam would not stop holding Belle's hand, and Lumiere hugged him. Adam cried so hard in his shoulder and said, "I can't believe she's gone! It's all my fault! All my fault!" He continued to cry, and he could feel Lumiere's tears on his head.

It was not Adam's fault Belle was dead. It was no one's; she did not know that she would get the Black Death after kissing the rattle. Adam didn't know her mother kissed the rattle. Nobody knew what the Black Death was, but they knew it was a plague. They didn't even go all the way to the doctor's office because Belle was gone. They headed straight back to the castle. This news was going to be so hard to bring upon Maurice. His beautiful, smart, and kind baby girl was gone, and no one could bring her back.

 **BELLE MAY BE DEAD, BUT THERE IS STILL MORE TO THE STORY! I HOPE YOU KEEP READING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: There's Always a Miracle

It seemed like a tragedy to Adam and the servants that Belle had passed away. It was all because of a deadly sickness that her mother had. If the doctor had given her real and helpful medicine, she would still be alive. It turns out that the medicine the doctor had given her was… poison. He was not truly helping Belle and her mother; he knew they were funny girls, and the people in the village never helped the peculiar girls.

Adam and the servants couldn't leave Belle unknown about her death. They told everyone in the village, including her father, that Belle died. Her father did not take the news very well; he wailed in pain and sorrow. He could not believe that he lost both women that he loved since the day they met them. His girls, they were gone because of the Black Death.

They had decided to hold a funeral for her at the castle, and all the people in the village came. In the castle on the day of the funeral, Belle was lying in a beautiful casket the servants had made for her. They didn't want her lying in a hideous casket, so they designed a beautiful one for a beautiful girl.

In the castle, Adam stood by Belle's casket, and every other person, he would look down at the girl he loved more than anyone. Every time he looked, his tears would fall down his eyes. This one little girl and her mother came up to him and the girl asked, "Why is she dead?" Oh, he knew she was little, but why did she have to ask that question? He replied, "Um… she had a disease." He could barely talk because his sadness was overpowering him.

The girl asked, "Did you love her?" That question was easy to answer. He replied, "I loved her very much. More than anyone. She was very special to me." The mother said, "I'm sorry, sir." Then, she leaned in and kissed Adam on the cheek. He smiled, and they walked away from him. Next person in line was that superstar, Gaston. He had many tears falling down because he loved Belle also.

Gaston said, "So, Belle stayed here with you… and she got sick here… and she died here…" Adam said, "Look, it's not my fault she died. I just took her to Paris, and she brought back the rattle she had as a baby, and then she got sick. Then, the doctor gave her poison instead of medicine." Gaston looked at Belle, and he asked, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Adam looked at the teenager, and he said, "Yes. Very beautiful." Gaston stated, "You know, Maurice told me that you were a beast. A mean, ugly beast."

That was true, but he didn't want to tell him what happened because he loved Belle, too. Belle was in love with Adam, and he knew he was going to die if he told him the truth. Adam said, "Yes. I was a hideous beast. Now, I'm a human because I was under a spell, and I broke it." Gaston asked, "How did you break it?"

Oh great; he asks so many questions. Adam knew he would be considered bad if he lied, so he went ahead and told him the truth. He replied, "I fell in love… and the girl I fell in love with fell in love with me. That's how I broke it."

That's when Gaston got mad; he knew that Adam was talking about Belle because there was no other woman his age in the castle. He angrily asked, "So, Belle loved you?! And you loved Belle?!" Adam was a little scared, but he nodded. Gaston wanted to attack him, but he sighed angrily, "I'm not done with you." Adam had no idea what that meant, but he just stood there.

There were many people that came to Belle's funeral; probably more than Adam could imagine. According to Belle, she didn't have a lot of friends, so he thought that many people would stay home. Gaston was exactly how Belle described him… Adam already didn't like him.

The funeral seemed to go on forever; a very sad forever. Adam stood by Belle's casket the whole time, and he couldn't stop looking at her. She was… gorgeous, he thought. He couldn't believe she was gone. Maurice was the last one in line because he would stay the longest out of the others there. Adam had some tears falling down from his eyes, and so did Maurice.

Maurice said, "I want to thank you for… telling me about her. I don't know why she got sick, but I want to thank you for trying to take care of her. I see that you're a human…" Adam replied, "Yes. I was under a spell since I was eleven, and ever since Belle came, I fell in love with her. Which is the first step, then she fell in love with me. I transformed into a human during her sickness. I was devastated when she passed and got sick. It broke my heart seeing her vomiting and coughing up blood."

Maurice explained, "I, honestly, didn't know you were a human at first. I thought you were born a beast. You know, there's this handsome fellow in my village named-." They said in unison, "Gaston." Maurice gave him a confused look, and Adam said, "Belle told me about him, and I just talked to him. I told him that Belle and I were in love, and he got pretty upset."

Maurice explained, "Yes. He is in love with her, according to him. It's only because of her looks. If I had to give anyone my blessing to marry my daughter, it would definitely be you." Adam's face lit up, and he asked smiling, "Really?" Maurice smiled and said, "Yes. You are a charming man all around, and if Belle loves you, I'll give my blessing to you… if Belle was alive."

They both felt the tears coming up again, and Adam said, "I'm… so sorry." Maurice then hugged Adam and sobbed in his shoulder. Adam hugged him back and laid his head on Maurice's shoulder. He sobbed silently along with Maurice, but Maurice sobbed a little louder than him. It was hard mentioning Belle being dead or not alive. They loved Belle more than anyone, and all they wanted was for her to be alive."

Maurice separated from Adam, and they both wiped their eyes. Then, Agathe came up to them. She said, "I'm sorry about Belle." Maurice and Adam gave her a nod, and she asked, "How much do you want her alive, Adam?" Adam said, "I want her alive so bad. I love her too much for her to be dead. I can't live without her. She is too special to me and everyone in my castle for her to be dead. I pray that she can be alive, but I know she's not coming back. I pray… that she can marry me, that I can kiss her, and that I can be with her."

Agathe took off her cloak, and she said, "I can bring her back for you, Adam." Maurice and Adam looked at her in shock and they exclaimed, "What?!" Hearing those words made Adam's insides flip with happiness. Agathe smiled and said, "Isabelle deserves a longer life. She should not have died from a disease. You both love her very much, and I would like to see you and Belle get married." They felt happy tears falling down their eyes, and Adam asked, "Who are you?"

Agathe said, "You don't recognize me? I'm the enchantress. The one who put a spell on you and transformed you back into a human. I can bring Belle back to life. I will make sure no one gets the Black Death again." Adam did not recognize her at all, but he was already happy enough that she said she could bring Belle back. They were smiling and Maurice said, "Oh please, Agathe, bring my baby girl back!" Agathe smiled, and lifted up her hands.

Everybody that came to Belle's funeral watched as a light shined from Agathe's hands to Belle's body. They all watched in awe and Adam chuckled happily. He could not believe that Agathe was bringing Belle back to life! For him! Agathe's light lifted Belle from her casket, and her eyes were still closed. Adam whispered to Maurice, "I can't believe she's coming back to life." Maurice put his arm around Adam and said, "I know. I'm glad you love her." Then, Agathe's light slowly died, and Belle landed gently in her casket.

The villagers were murmuring and whispering things in shock and confusion. Adam ran to her casket, and he whispered, "Belle? Are you awake?" Maurice was scared, but still happy. Adam saw Belle's stomach moving up and down… she was breathing! Adam chuckled and then Belle opened her eyes. She did not open them slowly, and she looked normal!

She asked, "Adam?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Belle's Back

Hearing Belle talk made everyone in the castle feel a chill in their bones. Agathe had brought her back to life, and she promised that no one would get the Black Death again. She smiled brightly when she saw Adam, and Adam did the same when he saw Belle. He cried, "Belle!" She jumped out of the casket, and they ran to each other. They hugged each other, tighter than ever. Adam felt tears of joy running down his face, and he said, "I'm so happy you're alive!"

Belle said, "Well, I am glad to see you!" It was obvious that she was much better. She did not have the sickness anymore because Agathe took it away from her. They looked into each other's eyes, and they smiled. Belle looked over and saw Maurice. She cried, "Papa!" He was smiling and she ran into his arms. They hugged each other tightly, and she asked, "How did you come back?" Maurice replied, "He sent me here. I know that you both love each other."

Belle looked at him with a smile, and she whispered, "I love him so much." He nodded and said, "Oh, I know. He's told me how he feels about you." Adam watched them, smiling, enjoying the sight of Belle being alive. Belle turned around and faced Adam. They smiled warmly at each other, and she said, "I love you." He replied, "I love you, too."

Then, Belle jumped in Adam's arms, and they kissed for the first time. Everyone at the castle clapped and cheered for the young couple. It felt so good to kiss her, Adam thought. It felt so good to kiss him, Belle thought. It was obvious that they loved each other so much. When they separated, they laid their foreheads on each other's foreheads.

Adam said, "You're so beautiful. I couldn't ask for a better person to fall in love with." She kissed his cheek, and she said, "You are perfect. I couldn't ask for anyone better." The only person that didn't enjoy the scene was Gaston. He was over-the-limit angry and jealous that Belle was in love with another man. He wanted to do something about this…

Adam asked, "Since everyone is here already, and we're in love, would you marry me?" Belle gasped in shock, and so did the whole place. Belle said sarcastically, "No." Adam thought she was serious, and his smile faded. The whole place was surprised, besides Gaston because he was happy she said no. He asked, "What?" She laughed, "I'm just kidding. Of course I would marry you!" Adam laughed, "Awesome!" They all cheered and Adam and Belle kissed again. Now, Gaston was furious; the woman, the only woman, he's ever loved is getting married to another man. He definitely wanted to kill Adam now.

Since everybody was already at the castle, Adam and Belle decided to get married that same day. It was a night wedding, so they let everyone go home until it was time. The only person that did not go home was Gaston, of course. He stayed because he wanted to talk to Belle. Adam and Belle both were getting dressed because they had to look lovely for their wedding, and the servants took care of the place.

Upstairs in Belle's room, she was putting on her make-up. She was putting on mascara, until her bedroom door opened. She turned around and saw Gaston walk in. Oh great, she thought. She said, "Hi Gaston." Gaston said, "Hello, Belle." He kept walking towards her slowly, and she asked, "What are you doing here?" Gaston said, "I need to talk to you." Belle asked, "About what?" He replied, "About my love for you." Oh great, he's probably going to find a way for me not to marry Adam, she thought.

Belle said, "Okay. Come sit on the bed with me." Gaston loved how she said, "with me". They both sat on the bed, and Gaston explained, "Look, Belle, I am in love with you. I have been for a while. It is my dream to marry you and for you to fall in love with me, but I see that you're marrying another man, and you love him more than anything." Belle replied, "Yes. I love Adam very much."

Gaston, surprising Belle, said, "And I'm glad that you found a man. I'm upset that it's not me, but I am glad that you found a man. I don't care if you don't love me… even though I love you very much." Belle was a little shocked he said that, but she smiled and said, "Thanks." Gaston gave her a nod, and then asked, "But, before I go, may I have one thing from you? So you know that I won't bother you anymore?"

Belle said, "Sure. What do you want?" Gaston replied smiling, "A kiss." Belle was disgusted inside; she asked, "Can it just be a hug?" Gaston said, "It has to be a kiss or else I won't leave you alone for the rest of your life. It has to be a good kiss. Not a short one." Belle thought, "Well, I want him out of my life, so I guess I should kiss him."

Gaston was serious about letting Belle go after he kissed her. He didn't want her to be angry or upset anymore, so he just decided to let her go. Belle said, "Okay. Don't tell anyone." Gaston said smiling, "Indeed." Belle and Gaston slowly leaned in… Belle did not want to do this… Gaston did want to do this.

Gaston said, "Oh, come on. Let's get it over with." Gaston held Belle's face, and they leaned in and kissed. Belle felt so weird kissing Gaston because he loved her, but she didn't like him at all. He's a good kisser, but I still don't like him, Belle thought. When they separated, Belle said, "There. Now, you can leave me alone." Gaston said dreamily, "Right. I'll go." He got up from Belle's bed, and left the castle.

Belle decided to put the rest of her make-up on for her wedding, while the others were getting the place ready. Downstairs, Adam and Lumiere were in the dance room. They were helping the other servants put together things for the wedding, and then Gaston walked up to them. Adam said, "Oh, hello, Gaston." Gaston smiled and said, "From now on, I will never see you or Belle again. I have promised Belle that I will stay out of her life because I will not try to force her to marry me. I promise I will let both of you go."

Adam said, "Okay… thanks for telling me." Gaston gave him a nod, and he walked out of the castle saying, "I wish both of you luck on your marriage!" Adam looked at Lumiere in confusion, and they shrugged their shoulders. Then, they got right back into getting ready for the wedding.

 **YES, I MADE GASTON KIND OF A GOOD GUY. HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE BELLE ALONE FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE. HE LOVED HER TOO MUCH TO MAKE HER ANGRY OR UPSET ANYMORE. HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER MARRYING ADAM. THERE'S STILL MORE TO THE STORY! I HOPE YOU KEEP READING, AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THE STORY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-AVA**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After…

Adam and Belle got married… happily ever after. Belle knew that she could not get more than her provincial life in the village, but ever since she met Adam, her life has turned right-side-up. Her world was upside-down in her village, but when she's with Adam, she feels like she's normal. The only person she's ever fallen in love with is now her husband.

Same with Adam; ever since Belle came to the castle, he knew she was the one he'd fall in love with. To him, she looked perfect for a wife, and for someone to love. Since he was eleven, his world was upside-down. Ever since he fell in love with Belle, and she came back to life, his world was right-side-up. They knew that they were meant for each other, and the rest of the village knew it, too.

In their bedroom they now share together, Belle looked at her beautiful ring in the mirror. She sighed dreamily at it, and looked at her reflection. She was overjoyed that she was a wife, especially to a handsome prince. She whispered, "Princess Belle… Princess Belle…"

Adam heard her and he chuckled. He asked, "So, you're testing your name as a princess?" Belle smiled and said, "Yes. I mean, I am one, right?" Adam walked to her and picked her up. They smiled and said, "To the world, you're a princess. To me… you're my stunning, charming wife."

Belle giggled and they kissed. Adam asked, "So, the enchantress called you Isabelle. Is your first name really Isabelle?" Belle sighed, "Yes. My first name is really Isabelle. My parents always called me Belle. They never said my first name, unless we're talking to a doctor. I don't really like it."

Adam put her down, and asked, "Why not? It's very beautiful." Belle smiled and said, "Thank you. I just… don't like it. It makes me sound like a little kid. I'm 17-years-old." Adam chuckled and said, "I think it's cute." Belle smiled and said, "Okay. You can think it's cute and all, but I still don't like it."

They laughed, and happily kissed each other.

Adam was so proud of himself and his servants. They took very good care of Belle, and Adam was able to become human again. He was madly in love with Belle, and Belle was madly in love with Adam. Everybody in the village was happy for them, including Gaston. Adam will become a prince, and Belle will become a princess. They knew they would love each other for the rest of their lives, and no sicknesses will get in their way.

 **THE END! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LOVED THE STORY! THIS IS THE MOST INTENSE STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I LOVE YOU ALL, AND ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING! ALSO, TODAY IS MY 13** **TH** **BIRTHDAY**


End file.
